Por favor, perdóname
by ForeverDoccubus
Summary: Bo comete un error y no sabe como remediarlo así que sigue su corazón..


Después del capítulo 07 de la tercera temporada de Lost Girl.

Lost Girl no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo escribí lo que podría llegar a pasar en mi mente..

Después de que Bo le pregunta a Kenzi porque fue a ver a la Norm, Kenzi invade el tema pero Bo insiste y al hacerlo Kenzi se va. Bo queda desconcertada, pero sabe que si Kenzi esta actuando así es por algo así que se va a "The Dal". Una vez allá, se encuentra con Lauren sentada hablando con Trick y Dyson sobre un caso de una Fae que fue asesinada. Bo se acerca a Lauren y le da un beso, saluda a los demás y escucha mientras hablan. Después de que terminan de hablar Bo le pregunta a Lauren si quiere ir a cenar a algún lugar, Lauren le dice que sí... Lauren se retira porque tenía que hacer unas cosas en el laboratorio para Dyson sobre el caso...

Una vez que Lauren se va, Bo le dice a Dyson que necesita hablar con el, se sientan y Dyson le pregunta que pasa...

-¿Esta todo bien Bo?

-Si, es solo que... Kenzi...

-¿Ella esta bien? ¿Le paso algo?

-Si, no. No lo sé. Dyson, ¿tu sabes porque se fue a ver a la Norm?

Dyson primero pensó si decirle o no las cosas a Bo, hasta que se decidió.

-Ella... Ella fue para ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo mi amor nuevamente...

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando Dyson? ¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé, ella solo, lo hizo...

-Entonces tú me...Me tengo que ir...

-No Bo, espera...

Bo se fue apurada, llego a su casa y se sentó en el sofá, Kenzi no estaba, así que Bo aprovecho ese momento para pensar, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que hacer. Tenía a Lauren pero un lobo solo tiene un alma gemela, y si ella era el alma gemela de Dyson, no lo dejaría sufrir... Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que se le pasó el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de ir a buscar a Lauren así que se cambió y salió de la casa. Cuando llego a la casa de Lauren y entro, Lauren bajaba por las escaleras, estaba hermosa, como siempre. Al ver a Bo sonrió y le dijo "Hola bebe". Bo sonrió pero esa sonrisa era algo falsa, porque sabía que tenía que hablar con Lauren sobre Dyson.

-Lauren, tenemos que hablar...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien?

-Yo si... Es decir no... No lo sé.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Lauren agarró las manos de Bo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es que... Dyson...

-¿Qué pasó con Dyson? Bo, dime que no paso otra vez..

-No, no... No tuve que alimentarme hoy, él... Él tiene su amor nuevamente...

-Oh...

-Pero eso no significa que...

-¿Tu quieres ir con él?

-Lauren, yo te amo pero... Un lobo solo tiene un alma gemela...

-Si, lo entiendo-Lauren se levanta, con los ojos llorosos y empieza a caminar hacia la cocina que a la vez era su pequeño laboratorio. -Ahora recordé que tengo que hacer algunas cosas así que... ¿dejamos la cena para otro día?

Bo quedó atónita, no entendía a Lauren, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, Lauren ni siquiera la miraba a la cara...

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Bo.

-¿Yo? Si claro, solo tengo cosas que hacer...

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Por favor...

En ningún momento Lauren miró a la cara de Bo, hasta que Bo se despidió.

-¿Hablamos luego?

Lauren la miró, allí fue cuando Bo se dio cuenta... En los ojos de Lauren se veía decepción, dolor, tristeza, tantas cosas...

Bo entendió que solo debía irse.

Una vez que Bo cerró la puerta, Lauren empezó a llorar. No quería hacerlo, se repetía a sí misma que era fuerte, que no debía estar así, quería encerrarse en su mundo de trabajo y olvidarse, no quería demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no quería que Bo se diera cuenta cuan importante era para ella, aunque era bastante obvio. Su novia, su tan querida novia prefería al lobo, Lauren se dio cuenta que siempre fue la segunda opción porque Dyson no tenía su amor, así que ahora, que tenía su amor ¿Porqué Bo estaría con ella?.. Lauren no paraba de echarse la culpa, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y estar mal o seguir enterrándose en trabajo, aunque era difícil ya que amaba tanto a Bo...

Bo llegó a su casa y se encontró a Kenzi acostada en el sofá, se sentó a su lado y empezaron a hablar sobre el tema de la Norm

-Kenzi, se lo que haz echo por Dyson.

-¿De qué hablas BoBo?

-Su amor.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-Si, y te lo agradezco.

-¿Y Lauren?

-Ella, no lo sé. Hablé con ella, y se lo dije pero me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y prácticamente me echó.

-Pero ¿Esta bien?

-No lo sé, no lo creo...

-¿Y qué pasa con Dyson?

-Iré a hablar con él, pero primero quería darte las gracias, haces tanto por mi Kenz... Te quiero mucho, no sé que haría sin ti.

-Siempre estaré aquí BoBo.

Bo se fue a hablar con Dyson en el Dal, cuando entra Dyson estaba tomando una cerveza y hablando con Tamsin. Bo lo llama y el va sabiendo de que tenían que hablar..

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Preguntó Bo.

-Tú estabas con Lauren, no me quería entrometer.

-Pero ¿te parece justo que no me lo hayas dicho?

-No sé si fue justo o no, yo solo creía que...-Bo lo interrumpió con un beso.. -Bo... ¿Qué pasa con Lauren?

-No te preocupes, ya me ocupé de eso-Contestó Bo.

Lauren se encontraba en su casa, haciendo maletas... Y fue a ver al Ash, es decir, Hale.

-Hey Hale, es decir, Ash.

-Puedes llamarme Hale Lauren... ¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo, em… Necesito que me liberes.

-¿Qué dices? Lauren, te necesitamos, yo te necesito. Eres una de las mejores doctoras que tenemos.

-Gracias, pero, realmente lo necesito.

-¿A qué se debe esto? Oh... Bo...

-Si, problemas personales.

-Mira Lauren, no te liberaré pero puedo darte tanto tiempo de vacaciones como necesites, puedes irte a donde quieras y por el tiempo que quieras, con una condición.

-¿Y cuál es esa condición?

-Que vuelvas. Te necesitamos.

-Okay. Muchas gracias.-Lauren se retiró lagrimeando. Se tenía que alejar, una vez más no le fue bien en el amor.

Unas semanas después aproximadamente, Bo y Dyson estaban en la casa de Bo, muy juntos, y parecía ser... Enamorados. Se abrazaban, hacían chistes... Se besaban... Kenzi estaba feliz y a la vez no, se había empezado a encariñar con la "Doctora Hot-pants".

Se preguntaba donde estaba.

Después de unas horas se encontraban Trick, Dyson, Kenzy y Bo en el bar "The Dal" hablando sobre un nuevo caso, era sobre un Fae que estaba enfermo y no sabían que le sucedía, así que se dispusieron a hablar con la "Dr. Hot-pants". Bo fue la encargada de ir hablar con ella, pero cuando fue a su casa no la encontró, nadie la atendió. Bo creyó que Lauren seguía enojada por lo de antes, pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando fue para el laboratorio y encontró a un nuevo doctor a cargo.

-¿Dónde esta la doctora Lauren?

-No le puedo dar esa información.

Bo puso en acción sus poderes de súcubo -¿Dónde esta la doctora Lauren?

-Eh...Ella no esta... Se ha ido.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

-Se tomo unas vacaciones.

Bo salió rápidamente a hablar con Hale para saber adonde se encontraba Lauren, no encontró a Hale pero si a Dyson ya que este fue a ver como le iba a su novia. Bo ni si quiera lo saludo y se fue de mala gana. Dyson la siguió pero Bo le dijo que la dejara sola. Una vez que Bo estaba en su casa, agarró su celular y empezó a llamar a Lauren pero esta no contestaba. Se desesperó pero después se dio cuenta que ella había causado esto. Ella había echo las cosas mal. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a pensar, Lauren podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo, con otra mujer. Podría estar con otra mujer... Sus pensamientos hacían eco en su cabeza. Lauren con otra mujer que no sea Bo. La súcubo empezó a pensar un poco más y se dio cuenta de que lo que había echo, lo había echo muy mal. Lauren amaba a Bo y Bo a Lauren pero Bo tenía que estar con Dyson, o eso creyó. Se dio cuenta también que estas pocas semanas desde que había terminado con Lauren y que se estuvo alimentando a escondidas, ya que ni Dyson podía llenarla, se alimentaba de mujeres, mujeres rubias y con aspectos parecidos a Lauren. No le podía decir esto a Dyson ya que él no la quería compartir, él creía que Bo era de él. Nunca fue como Lauren, compresiva, pasiva, tranquila. Él era una buena persona, y la amaba, pero con Lauren, con Lauren era todo distinto, y Bo recién ahora se daba cuenta de eso, cuando la perdió.

Empezaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de Bo, y cuando esto empezó a pasar entro Dyson por la puerta. Bo se secó las lagrimas rápidamente y lo saludó Dyson se acerco para darle un beso a la súcubo pero esta corrió su mejilla.. Dyson la miro extrañado, le preguntó que le pasaba pero Bo ni lo miró.

-¿Es esto por Lauren?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando?-Dijo Bo un poco exaltada.

-Es que, como ella viajó y...

-¿Tu sabías que se iba?

-Si, es decir...

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-Es que, yo creí que tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros. ¿Qué te pasa Bo? ¿Estas dudando de haberme elegido a mi?

-¿Qué?- Bo se levantó y se fue, Dyson corrió detrás pero Bo le dijo que quería estar sola.

Una vez que Bo perdió de vista al lobo, volvió a la casa y llamó a Kenzi.

-Kenzi, te necesito.

-BoBo, ¿Dónde estas?

-En casa, ¿Puedes venir?

-Estoy en camino.

Al llegar a casa, Kenzi vio a Bo sentada en el sofá mirando hacia cualquier lugar, como perdida en su propio mundo.

-BoBo, ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé Kenzi, es que, me puse a pensar y lo he arruinado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lauren.

-Oh... ¿La extrañas?

-Creía que no, pero si, la extraño. Pero no puedo extrañarla, no debo. Estoy con Dyson.

-¿Quieres estar con Dyson?

-Si. No. No lo sé. Kenzi, los lobos solo tienen un alma gemela.

-Bo, no puedo creer que voy a decir esto pero, tienes que seguir a lo que tu sientes, no lo que Dyson siente, entiendo que lo quieras, que lo ames quizás, pero sé que también amas a Lauren. La cosa es, ¿Con quién quieres estar?

-Lauren.

-¿Y porqué has echo lo que hiciste?

-Es que yo creí que...

-Esta bien BoBo, todo se solucionará.

-No lo creo Kenz, la he perdido.

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-Se ha ido, no sé donde esta, fui al laboratorio y me dijeron que se tomó unas vacaciones. Es toda mi culpa, yo la lastimé.

-Bo, ve a dormir, mañana solucionaremos esto...

Bo comprendió que todo estaba pasando muy rápido y que Kenzi tenía razón, debía dormir un rato y a la mañana siguiente lo solucionarían.

A la mañana siguiente Bo despertó y fue a despertar a Kenzi para ir a desayunar. Fueron a un lugar cercano y Kenzi estaba sorprendida porque en toda la mañana Bo no había mencionado ni a Lauren ni a Dyson, pero si tuvo muchas llamadas a las cuales no atendía.

-Bo-Dijo Kenzy

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Nada, día libre. ¿Te parece?

-¿Y qué pasa con Lauren?-Bo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado ese nombre. Nuevamente sonó el teléfono de Bo y la súcubo apagó su celular. .

-Bo...

-¿Si?

-¿Quién te esta llamando?

-Oh, es solo Dyson.

-¿Solo Dyson? Hace dos días hubieras dicho "¡OH, ES DYSON!". ¿Por qué lo ignoras?

-No lo estoy ignorando...Bueno si, quizás solo un poco.

Más tarde Kenzi y Bo se decidieron a ir al Dal para despejar un poco... Al llegar encontraron a Dyson que quiso saludar a Bo con un beso pero esta nuevamente corrió la cara, Dyson no entendía porque Bo estaba siendo así con él pero ella tampoco le explicaba.

-Me intenté comunicar contigo todo el día-Dijo Dyson

-Si, disculpa, tenía el celular apagado.-Al terminar de decir esto se escuchó la puerta principal del Dal... Trick, Kenzi y Bo giraron a ver quien era. Bo ya lo sabía, lo sintió, sintió su aura, sintió su aroma, desde lejos, muy lejos. Era Lauren.

Dyson seguía intentando hablar con Bo pero Bo estaba boquiabierta, mirándola a Lauren con los ojos iluminados por así decirlo.

-Hola Trick, Kenzi, Dyson y... Bo.-Dijo Lauren sonriente hasta llegar al último nombre.

-Lauren-Dijo Bo prácticamente no pudiendo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Dr. Hot-pants!

-Bo, contéstame.- Dyson seguía insistiendo con Bo.

-Dyson, ya esta. Perdón, no quiero ser mala contigo ni nada, es que, no se puede. No puedo.-Bo contestó y se fue disgustada.

Dyson nuevamente la siguió. Lauren presenció esa pequeña pelea pero no le dio importancia, o eso parecía...

-Hola Trick, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, como siempre...-Contestó Trick

-¿Y tu Kenzi?

-Bien, te extrañamos.

-¿En plural?

-Si... Bo...

-No quiero hablar de eso, estoy bien. Y me tengo que ir, hablamos luego, adiós... -Dijo Lauren y se retiró.

Una vez en la casa de Bo, la súcubo se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro, nerviosa y con Dyson preguntándole a cada tres segundos que pasaba con ella.

-Dyson, hice mal, hice mal en elegirte a ti, disculpa, yo te amo, y siempre va a ser así, pero Lauren… Lauren es diferente, ella, ella me hace bien, me hace feliz. No digo que tú no, pero es diferente, no sé como explicarlo. Creí que debía estar contigo, pensé que era mi deber porque bueno, tú sabes, solo tienes una alma gemela, pero me enfoqué solo en lo que tú sentías y deje ir lo que más quería. Perdón, necesito un tiempo a solas.

-Pero Bo...

-Dyson, por favor.-Dijo Bo y Dyson entendió que debía irse.

Bo se sentía extraña, sintió el aura de Lauren de muy lejos, algo que nunca le había pasado con nadie, ni con Dyson. Bo sabía que Lauren era alguien especial, pero no creyó que tan especial. Cuando la miro a los ojos se le vinieron todos esos sentimientos nuevamente, eso que sentía cada vez que sus labios tocaban los de ella, cada vez que Lauren la llamaba "cariño", "bebe" o le decía "te amo", nunca se había sentido así. Bo se dio cuenta una vez mas que había arruinado lo mejor de su vida, o una de las mejores cosas de su vida, Lauren era muy importante para ella y ahora no la tenía más, la había lastimado. No sabia que hacer, no sabia como sentirse, no sabia que decir. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a decirle todo a Lauren, todo, absolutamente todo.

Así que se baño lo mas rápido posible, se puso su ropa preferida (a la vez la ropa preferida de Lauren) y salio.

Bo fue primero al laboratorio pero no encontró a Lauren allí, así que fue a su casa. Lauren la atendió y le pregunto que sucedía.

-Bo. ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime.

-Es largo.

-Okay, pasa.

-Muchas gracias... Lauren yo...-Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el sofá para sentarse.-yo estoy muy arrepentida.

-Yo también.

-¿Tu también?-Pregunto Bo emocionada y a la vez sorprendida.

-Si, de haberme enamorado de ti.-En ese momento la pequeña sonrisa de Bo se derrumbo. No sabia que decir, así que empezó a seguir a su corazón.

-Lauren yo... cometí un error. Y me arrepiento cada día. No sé que decirte, siento tantas cosas en este momento.-Lauren solo la miraba, sin decir palabra alguna

-No espero a que me perdones, se que te lastimé, pero es lo que menos quería, yo te amaba...Yo te amo Lauren.-Los ojos de Lauren brillaron con esas ultimas cuatro palabras pero Lauren estaba muy dolida para perdonar a Bo tan fácilmente.

-Bo, ya esta... No podemos seguir...

-No-Interrumpió Bo-se que te lastime Lauren, pero dame una segunda oportunidad. Por favor.

-¿Y qué pasa con Dyson?-Pregunto Lauren dudosa.

-Él no es para mi, no puedo creer que recién ahora me doy cuenta de eso, después de haberte perdido, y se que es mi culpa, se que te fuiste por mi, se que te lastime y que quizás ahora te sigo lastimando diciéndote las cosas que te digo, pero te lo tenía que decir, Lauren, antes de que entraras al Dal, sentí tu aura, de lejos... Nunca me pasó eso con nadie, y cuando te vi, cuando nuevamente te vi sentí tantas cosas dentro mío, como cuando nos besamos por primera vez, yo solo me levante y tu me agarraste del brazo, cuando tus manos tocaron mis brazos me di cuenta de que en ese momento de mi vida todo iba a cambiar, y fue así, se que después de eso hubieron algunos problemas, pero me hiciste tan bien, me haces tan bien. Siento tantas cosas cuando estoy cerca tuyo, cuando estoy contigo, fuiste tan comprensible conmigo siempre, cuando te explique lo de Dyson, cuando estaba en crisis con ese caso en el cual fuimos con Kenzi que no era la verdadera Kenzi. Las dos cometimos errores pero yo cometí el peor: dejarte ir. Eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, y se que hice mal, hice muy mal, pero me arrepiento, no se si eso servirá de algo, pero necesitaba decirlo, sé que sientes lo mismo, ese día en el cual te dije lo de Dyson, vi el dolor en tus ojos y me duele con solo pensarlo así que no se cuanto te habrá dolido a ti, se que te fuiste por mi culpa, se que todo es mi culpa, pero también se que sientes lo mismo por mi, te niegas a volver a sentirlo y por eso te digo lo que te digo.-Lauren estaba lagrimeando a mas no poder y con cada palabra que Bo decía, Lauren largaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Bo se acerco a Lauren, seco sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas con sus manos y la miro a los ojos, extrañaba esa cercanía entre ellas, extrañaba su piel, su aroma, extrañaba a Lauren. Se acercaba cada vez mas para darle un pequeño beso hasta que Lauren la paro con su mano.

-No Bo, no podemos hacer esto.-Dijo Lauren con tristeza.

-Dime, dime que no sientes lo mismo por mi.-Dijo Bo esperando que Lauren no se contuviera mas y la besara...

-Si siento lo mismo pero...

-¿Entonces?

-Rompiste mi corazón Bo.

-Lo sé Lauren, realmente lo sé y como ya te lo eh dicho, me arrepiento, pero te amo, y te quiero de vuelta, no puedo estar un día mas sin tu aroma, sin sentir tu piel, tus labios contra los míos, sin tu sonrisa que me alegra los días. Eres la persona que completa mi felicidad-Dijo Bo acercándose nuevamente y finalmente besando a Lauren. Fue un beso muy lento, demostraba cuanto se extrañaban, después de todo lo que habían pasado, después del Ash mandando a Lauren a la casa de Bo para cometer uno de sus peores errores, después de Nadia, después de Dyson, después de todo, ellas seguían ahí, enamoradas como siempre, amándose mas que nunca, demostrándolo con un beso sofisticado y tierno.

Bo se alejo un poco para poder mirar a Lauren a los ojos, se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuvo equivocada, ella no tenia que estar con Dyson, ella no debía estar con Dyson, ella debía, tenía y quería estar con Lauren. Largó una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Lauren y se dieron un beso más profundo y apasionado, sus labios tocándose nuevamente, esa sensación de estar en casa, de estar bien, de ser amada. Eso demostraba Lauren, siempre, que la amaba, Lauren era su casa, Lauren era su hogar. Lauren paró el beso e hizo lo mismo que Bo, se alejo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no podía negar que la amaba, no podía no besar esos labios, no podía estar sin Bo, esas semanas que estuvo fuera, no pudo sacarla de la cabeza ni un segundo, estaba enojada, dolida, pero nunca dejo de amarla, Bo era todo para ella, Bo era su felicidad, su vida, su todo. Eran la una para la otra, eran almas gemelas.

-Te extrañé, siento lo mismo que tu Bo, también te amo.-Después de estas palabras y de sus dos sonrisas en sus caras llenas de lagrimas, nuevamente se besaron, esta vez sin nada que las detuviera, se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, no importaba el ayer o el mañana, importaba el ahora, importaba ese momento. Después hablarían o arreglarían lo que debían arreglar, ahora solo importaba que estaban juntas nuevamente, ellas y su amor incondicional.

¿FIN?


End file.
